


Destined Chapter 8

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before





	Destined Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** same as before

  
Author's notes: same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 8

## Destined Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**COUPLE DAYS LATER**

River runs out of the infirmary ducking behind the first body she finds, "No more." 

Malcolm looks at the girl who is hiding behind him confused, "Uh why am I the one she's hidin behind?" 

"Tell Simon no more." River whimpers 

"River" Simon walks out of the infirmary "it'll make you feel better." 

"No." River protests 

"So why you hidin behind me?" 

"Please Simon? I'll be good." River pleads 

"Come on doc. She has been doped up for a few days." Mal points out. 

Simon groans, "Stay out of the way and be good." 

River grins "I will." She takes off in a skip humming happily. 

"Well she had good days... and bad... looks like she's back on good." Mal states 

"Her moods have somewhat stabilized." Simon agrees 

"Means you get a break Doc." Mal points out 

"She is a full time job." Simon laughs 

"That she is." Mal agrees 

Simon looks down at the bay to see River dancing, "But she is my mei-mei." He says fondly. After a few minutes the two men head to their respective areas. 

"Hey River. Good to see you up." Kaylee says joining her friend. 

"Hi" River chirps 

"Alright it's done sunshine girl. Now leave me" Jayne stops surprised to see River "alone" he finishes 

"Jayne's been grumpy." 

"Have not." Jayne grumbles wiping his hands off. "So you can finish that Kaylee?" 

"Yep. How bout we play later River? Captain has me fixin somethin in the engine." 

River nods "OK" 

Jayne watches as River walks into the cargo hold humming to herself. After a few minutes of debate and making sure no one is around Jayne follows her. He finds River in the back amongst some old kept cargo boxes that are too tall for anyone to see around where her hide out is, "Been sleepin a long time." Jayne says 

River opens her eyes, "Miss me?" 

Jayne nods silently groaning at the look in her eyes and the feeling on her hands unbuttoning his fly. He lifts her against the cargo box her legs around his waist her head level with his, "Missed you girl." He murmurs 

River licks and nips at his jaw "Missed Jayne." She whispers her eyes locked on his. 

"River..." 

"Yours Jayne." She whispers. "Don't have to ask." 

"Ain't proper not too." Jayne mumbles feeling somewhat shy by saying that. 

River takes his face between her hands, "Yours to take." 

"Still gonna ask. Don't wanna hurt you." He runs his hands down her legs. 

River covers his mouth with her hand as he groans as he enters her. 

Jayne stifles another groan. 'Feel so good.' 

Upstairs Book joins Simon in the infirmary, "How is River doing?" 

"She's good. Off playing somewhere." Simon says with a laugh. 

"She enjoys amusing herself." Book remarks 

"Always has. As much as she liked to play with others... they never understood her. After a few years of being treated like a freak... she stopped playing with anyone other than me." 

"What was she like before?" Book asks curiously. 

Simon smiles "Always coming up with stories. They made a little more sense then her stories now. She would reenact wars and such... add in her own characters like dinosaurs or aliens. Or characters from fairy tales... she liked to see if she could figure out outcomes of different wars with different involvements. She loved to dance." 

"Looks like she still does." Book comforts 

"It hasn't been the same since Mother forbid her from taking more lessons. Every time she became better than her teachers at something, they would banish her from classes. When that happened Mother would banish her from continuing to do something. Dance in all forms... art in all forms... by the time she was 12 River had run out of things to do in lessons and out. One of the reasons Father agreed to the Academy... River was bored and friendless." 

"Does he know the truth about the place?" 

"He didn't care what I thought. To them she was happy no matter what I thought or said." Simon sighs 

"Parents think they know what's best." 

"In this case they didn't... when it came down to it his appearance was more important than us." 

"And you harbor anger." 

"Anger... most disgust. You would think considering how close River and I are they would have listened to me... Mother I get... she never liked that River could upstage anyone... especially her. Father though... he always seemed to understand how close we were and could tolerate her behavior more." 

"Harboring anger with your parents won't help things." 

"If you want me to forgive them..." 

"Forgiveness is a part of life." 

"Right now it's not something I can do." Simon shrugs 

"So you are going to hold it in forever?" Book asks 

"When River is safe maybe I can think of forgiving them. Until then... I can't even think about them." 

"What about River? Does she talk about them?" 

"No. Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers them. I know its weird thinking that because she was 14 when she left but still..." 

"After all that has happened you have to wonder how much she does remember about her past." 

Simon shrugs "I do but I worry that if I bring the past up it will bring up more than she can handle." 

Jayne looks at River who is watching him as he buttons his pants. "We should get back." 

River twists the hem of her shirt, "Supposed to stay out from underfoot." 

"What are you going to do?" 

River shrugs "Find something to do." 

"Might think bout gettin cleaned up fore your brother sees you." Jayne brushes her hair back. "Have fun stay out of trouble." He kisses her forehead. 

"I will." River smiles "Done being grumpy?" 

"Ehh to a point." 

"Better go. Kaylee is going to be looking for you soon." She strokes his cheek kissing him again. "Go." She watches as he walks away and smiles before crawling into her hideout. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"River don't go far... I mean it this time." Mal warns 

"Captain she didn't mean too last time." Kaylee points out 

"We ain't going to be here long. Just long enough to pick up a job. Hopefully a few hours." 

Simon sighs, "River put your boots on." 

River looks at her bare feet. "Why?" 

"Because it just rained here." 

River looks at her brother impishly then steps into a mud puddle "There." 

Simon throws his hands up muttering about being ignored by little sisters. 

Inara shakes her head amused "River don't you want to wear your boots?" 

River shakes her head, "Feet already dirty." She squishes around in the mud happily. 

"She does this to annoy me." Simon sighs 

"She's just having fun." Kaylee smiles watching River jump around in the mud puddles laughing. 

When everyone's attention is diverted River grabs a handful of mud, "Jayne" 

"What?" Jayne growls in annoyance turning to get a mud ball at his chest. 

**"RIVER!"**

"You better run" Jayne warns grabbing a handful of mud 

River's eyes widen at his expression and takes off running ducking behind Zo. 

"Throw that near me and you'll be missing a knee cap." Zo threatens 

"Hidin behind people ain't fair crazy girl." 

River sticks her tongue out running to the next person Mal giggling. 

"Jayne don't you dare." Mal warns 

"You know only four people you can hide behind, other three are fair shots." Jayne says 

River takes off in a run Jayne right behind her. 

Mal throws his hands up "Those two are like gorram five year olds." 

"Well Jayne's not as grumpy." Kaylee points out. 

"And they aren't fighting." Book points out 

"And we all know those two can fight loud." Wash laughs remembering the screaming and throwing fights the two have gotten into. 

"I think it's cute." Inara states 

"Refrain from the word cute involving my sister and Jayne." Simon pleads 

"Hate to say it but she's right." Zo says "Haven't seen Jayne have this much fun since the last time he got drunk." 

"And took out a bar." Wash laughs remembering the fight. 

"Gotcha." Jayne grabs River by the waist causing them both to fall into a large mud puddle. 

River giggles grabbing a handful of mud dumping it on his head. 

"Hey that ain't fair." Jayne tickles her. 

"Simon's mad." 

"Well let's get back." Jayne stands slinging River over his shoulder. 

Kaylee and Wash burst out laughing when they see River over Jayne's shoulder both of them covered in mud. 

River lifts her head "Hi Simon" 

Simon groans, "You are covered in mud." 

"Fell." River shrugs as Jayne sets her down. 

"And you?" Mal asks Jayne 

"She pushed me." Jayne shrugs 

"We shouldn't be more than a few hours. Jayne, keep River out of trouble huh? Don't want to come back and have to go lookin for her." 

"Why do I have to baby-sit?" Jayne demands 

"Besides the fact she obeys you for the most part? Doc, Shepard, and Inara are coming with us to pick up some stuff. Wash has to be ready to go. Kaylee has some work to do." 

"Why can't she go with you?" Jayne asks 

"Jayne just keep her occupied and out of trouble." Mal orders 

"River let them work... and go get cleaned up." 

"I'm having fun." River says dancing happily. 

"Shower River." Simon orders "Or you are spending the rest of the day in your room." 

River huffs stalking past her brother "Simon's being stupid." 

"Heard that." Simon calls 

"Good" River sticks out her tongue. 

"And brush your hair." Simon calls 

"Go way Simon." River returns "Don't like you right now." 

"We'll keep her out of trouble." Wash promises 

"Wash your in charge." 

"What?" Jayne protests. "I'm older" 

"Jayne, don't argue. Hey I could be leaving River in charge." 

"Did that we'd be playin all day." Kaylee says happily. 

"Which is why Wash is in charge." 

"I have waited to be in charge for a long time." Wash rubs his hands together smiling evilly. 

"Be nice honey. Jayne can still beat you up." Zo frowns. "So can River now that I think about it." 

"Hey" Wash protests 

As the others leave and Wash returns to the bridge and Kaylee the engine Jayne drops beside River, "Ain't fair he gets to be in charge." 

"I don't wanna shower. I want to play outside." River rests her head on Jayne's shoulder. "Simon's bein bossy again." 

"Just lookin out for you." 

"Not fair." 

"Alright go shower." 

River looks at him 

Jayne stares at her instinctively knowing what is going on in her mind. He shakes his head, "Ain't happenin now go. Gonna get caught if we do. Go shower." 

Huffing in annoyance, River stands stomping up the stairs muttering under her breath. 

Jayne shakes his head, 'That girl is gonna be the death of me one of these days.' 

**HALF HOUR LATER**

Jayne finds River sitting on his bed holding a brush wearing a clean dress her hair damp, "Cleaned up pretty like always." He grabs a clean shirt pulling it on. "Least we get some time without worryin your brother will pop up." 

River hands him the brush as he sits behind her and hums as Jayne brushes her hair. 

Jayne smiles at her humming. 

"Jayne" Kaylee calls as she opens the door "have you seen River?" She calls 

"I'm right here." River calls 

Kaylee starts down the stairs and smiles seeing the mercenary brushing River's hair, "And how did you convince grumpy Jayne to brush your hair?" 

"Nothin else to do." Jayne retorts "sides it ain't done I'm the one who gets yelled at." 

"Alright. Have fun." Kaylee starts back up the stairs. 

River giggles 

"What?" Jayne asks 

"Silly Jayne." She pats his leg 

Jayne scowls, "Ain't helpin my image River." 

River tilts her head and smiles. "I like that" 

"What?" 

"When you say my name." She kisses his jaw, "Don't say it much." 

"I say your name." He kisses her ear, "member sayin it this morning." He says huskily. 

  * "River" 



River gasps hearing the passion in his husky whisper as she lifts her hips. * 

River inhales sharply at the memory of the passionate coupling that morning. The whole scene flashing back the touches and feelings... the smells... every detail replaying in her overactive brain and playing out to her body. "Jayne" she digs her fingers into his thighs 

Jayne winces feeling her fingers dig into his thighs as her whimpers get louder he quickly covers her mouth with his hand hissing when she bites his palm as her body tenses then slumps against him her breathing heavy. Removing his hand from her mouth Jayne chuckles seeing the bite mark then brushes her hair back kissing her temple. "Happen often?" 

River shrugs cuddling into him. "Brain replays vivid, like being there." 

"You feel it?" 

"Feel it, smell it, hear it." She plays with the hem of his shirt. 

"You replay what happened there?" Jayne asks hesitantly. He looks at River who has buried her face in his chest before nodding. "That why you scream and throw fits?" 

River sniffles "Hurts. Try to stop it... can't." She shivers "Don't want to go back." 

"You won't." 

"If they take me you'll find me right Jayne?" She asks hesitantly 

"What I do crazy girl... find you." He strokes her hair. 

River lifts her head, "Feel safe here." 

"Well you are." He kisses her forehead. 

River yawns 

"Alright girl time for you to go back to your room and sleep." 

"Sleep here." River yawns lying down she rests her head on the pillow keeping a tight grip on Jayne's hand. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

River opens her eyes when she feels Jayne pull away from her, "Jayne?" 

"Go back to sleep." 

River frowns, "Simon's back." 

"Mmm." 

River snuggles back into the covers drifting back to sleep. 

Jayne climbs up the stairs closing the door behind him. He joins the others in the cargo bay to unpack the mule. 

"How did River do?" Simon asks concerned. "Did she cause trouble?" 

"She's asleep." Jayne answers 

"I should go check on her." Simon sighs starting up the stairs. 

"She's asleep in my room." Jayne informs Simon. 

"Why?" 

"She fell asleep. Didn't feel like wakin her. After all she was out of my way." Jayne shrugs in explanation as he lifts a box out of the mule. 

"Jayne was bein nice." Kaylee chirps 

"What did our ever nice Jayne do?" Mal asks sarcastically. 

"Brushed River's hair." 

Jayne groans, "You were busy." 

"That was very nice of you Jayne." Inara smiles at the normally gruff man. 

Jayne grunts "Yeah yeah." 

**LATE EVENING**

River lies on her stomach on the mess hall table as she watches Jayne clean his guns again. 

"River, get off the table." Simon sighs in frustration. 

"Go way Simon." River says without moving as she watches Jayne's hands memorizing his movements. 

"You heard her Doc go way." 

River covers her mouth giggling at Jayne's annoyed tone. 

"Since when do you take River's side?" 

"I ain't." Jayne shrugs his eyes on his gun. 

Simon throws his hands up in disbelief and walks out of the mess hall. 

Jayne looks at River and grins, "Pissed Doc off I think." 

"Simon will get over it." River waves off her attention on his hands again. She moves sitting up pulling her legs up to her chest her skirt hitched to her knees. She rests her chin on her knees continuing to watch Jayne who is looking at her legs... and his gun. Mentally smiling River with outward absent innocence shifts so Jayne can see under her skirt and the fact she lacks underwear. She silently giggles at his thoughts of surprise, annoyance and lust. 

Jayne groans seeing her lack of underwear and looks at River, "Girl, pull your skirt down. Distractin me." He glances over at the open door hoping no one will pass by. 

River grins, "I like too." 

Jayne groans "Figures you would." He mutters 

Hearing familiar footsteps, River pulls her skirt down knowing that if Mal even catches a brief glimpse of her nakedness there will be trouble. 

"River" Mal says surprised "and Jayne... alone in a room with weapons and ain't killed each other." 

"Not allowed too." River reminds 

"Ignorin her." Jayne says gruffly. 

"OK" Mal shakes his head walking out of the room. 

River giggles 

"You better go see doc or somethin." 

"Why?" 

"Doc's annoyed with you and me right now. Don't want him messin with our fun now do we?" 

River grin then sighs "Oh alright. Night Jayne." 

"Night crazy girl." Jayne says fondly watching as she walks out of the room. 'She's gonna drive me crazy.' 

3AM 

Jayne stops in his tracks when he sees River curled up on his bed. He locks the hatch then walks over to the bed quickly scooping her up. 

River snuggles against Jayne not even startled by the aburpt change of position. 

"S'posed to be in bed baby girl." 

"Am." River rubs her face into his chest. 

"In your bed girl." He chuckles as he strokes her leg. 

"Couldn't sleep in mine." River shrugs "Was gonna go see you... didn't want you mad at me." 

"S'prised you didn't come see me later." 

"Couldn't. Bottom hurt to sit." River mumbles 

"Why's that baby?" 

"Stupid Simon gave me shot. Said vitamins low. Get sick." 

"Thought you got em all in your arms." Jayne remarks 

River shakes her head, "Two don't... need flesh" 

"Two?" 

"Simon doesn't know I know bout it." River mumbles 

Jayne growls "What? He gives you shots in your ass and don't tell what for?" 

"Know what for... he just never says anything." River yawns 

"What's it for?" Jayne asks curiously as he rubs her back. 

River nuzzles her cheek into his chest, "Prevents fertilization of eggs." 

"Huh?" Jayne pauses in his actions. 

River sighs at the fact she has to explain, "Prevents conception... no little Rivers or Jayne Jrs running round." 

"Ah" Jayne frowns "wait does this mean Doc knows..." He trails off his mind running over possible scenarios. 'Gorramit if Doc knows... I get airlock... or some form of Doc's torture.' 

"No... doesn't know. Preventive measures for his worries." River lifts her head looking at Jayne, "Doesn't know... if he did I would know." 

"How long has he been givin you these shots?" 

"Almost since we got here." River replies "No more talk of needles." 

"Alright." Jayne smiles as he brushes her hair back. "You should get back to your room." 

"Safe here." River cuddles into him. 

"Hey, safe on Serenity no matter what girl." 

River yawns, "Safer with you." 

"Stay a while but gonna haveta go back to your room soon." 

River nods shivering at the feeling of him stroking her leg. "Jayne" she whimpers 

"Shh Kaylee is sleepin in her bunk tonight." 

"Dreams of Simon." 

"Really didn't need to know that River girl." Jayne chuckles as he nuzzles her shoulder. 

"Asleep. Won't wake. Stuck in happy land of dreams." She says wistfully gasping as he strokes her hip, 'Jayne touching me.' "Touching me" 

"Like that?" 

River nods "Voices quiet." She shifts straddling his legs. 

"Good." 

"Off." River tugs at the hem of his shirt, once his shirt is off River runs her hands over his chest humming happily at the feeling of his warm skin and the muscles straining underneath her touch. 

Jayne kisses her forehead allowing her to explore. He squirms when she finds the ticklish spot just above his hip. 

"Ticklish Jayne." River giggles softly. 

"Don't go announcin it to everyone girl." Jayne warns "Can't have it out I'm ticklish." 

"Won't. Wonder how I know." River points out. She digs her fingers in his ticklish spot getting him to squirm again. 

"Gorram girl." He squeezes her ass. 

"Ow. Injured." River pouts. "Got stuck there." 

"Oh poor River." Jayne slides his hands under her nightgown rubbing her cheeks. "You teased me earlier baby girl." 

"Fun." River grins then hisses feeling him lightly smack her ass. "Ow." 

"Shouldn't tease me little girl... specially when someone else coulda seen you." Jayne growls 

River shrugs "No one saw." 

"Ain't gonna be responsible if someone sees somethin they ain't s'posed to see girl. I ain't sharin you." 

"Captain Daddy doesn't look. Checks to make sure safe." River shrugs. 

"Don't care." Jayne grumbles "Ain't sharin" 

"Growly Jayne." River says amused. 

"Don't like people touchin what's mine." Jayne growls pulling her close he kisses her. 

**LATER**

"Alright River girl... gotta go back." Jayne strokes River's back as she lies beside him. 

"No." River yawns "Comfy." 

"Haveta. Its early... I gotta get some sleep and you gotta get back fore anyone realizes your gone." 

"Just think I'm hiding." River shrugs 

"Then they'll wake me to find ya." Jayne points out. 

"Right here... won't haveta go far." River smiles sleepily. 

"Much as I like the idea you gotta go." 

River pushes him down on his back then settles on top of him, "Haveta?" 

"Yes. Now come on." Jayne prods "I'm the one who gets yelled at if you ain't where you s'posed to be." Jayne reminds 

"Oh fine." River grumbles moving off him. 

Jayne watches as she pulls her nightgown on Jayne feels a rush of disappointment. He sits up grabbing his boxers off the floor he pulls them on then pulls River to stand between his legs, "Gotta go sleep. Can't have you cranky." 

"What only one of us can be cranky round here?" River lifts her brow. 

"Brat." Jayne laughs then stands reaching above he removes the covering. "See you at breakfast." 

River kisses him lightly as he lifts her up. "Night Jayne." 

"Night." Jayne returns the covering then drops on his bed. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 8**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **20k**  |  **10/29/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before   
Notes:  same as before   
  



End file.
